


Detours on the Fury Road

by DigitalMoriarty



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, M/M, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMoriarty/pseuds/DigitalMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a few detours on the Fury Road</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request fics I've written to make people smile.

“Nrrrrr…”

Slit isn’t at his best in the mornings. His cheeks always ache a bit and he feels sluggish and slow, like a lizard that needs a good six hours in the sun to warm up.

 

This is a bit of a problem. Because Nux wakes up like a gleeful bloodthirsty puppy, eager to get out of their bunk and start working on his engines or training or whatever had grabbed his focus that day. 

 

That wouldn’t be so bad, if it weren’t for one other thing. Well, it would be bad. That other thing just made it worse.

Slit slept on the outside. Which meant his obnoxiously tall Driver had to scramble over him to get out of the bunk.

 

But he’d found a solution. A very efficient solution. He was pretty proud of it to be honest.

 

When he felt Nux stirring, he shifted around and wrapped the taller man in his arms. He was still half asleep of course, but he was perfectly capable of pulling Nux close and holding him tight. And Nux, who might be tough and smart and fierce (not like Slit would ever tell him) was a sucker for cuddling.

He shifted into it, wrapping his arms around Slit in return, making himself small against his Lancer. And Slit got to go back to sleep.

He wasn’t ever going to admit that he woke up more quickly after resting with Nux’s smooth head on his chest and warm breath washing over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to the previous fic, from Nux's PoV

Nux doesn’t like to sleep. Sleep means night fevers, means nightmares, means thoughts he can’t distract himself from. There’s a reason he slept close to the wall, with his Lancer as a barrier between him and the world. 

He loves waking up, knowing that he’s survived another day, has another day to get himself a place in Walhalla, where everything is shiny and chrome. Loves burying himself in things, getting his hands black with grease and feeling the sun on his back.

 

Slit does not love waking up. Slit likes to sleep and likes to glare whenever Nux gets up to early. He might be willing to get up in the middle of the night to rub Nux’s back and murmur prayers to him when the sickness tried to take him (and never admit any of it in the light of day) but actually getting up… That was another matter entirely.

Slit growled and grumbled and glared and if Nux wasn’t careful, he also bit.

But if Nux was careful, extremely careful, only shifting a little bit..

 

Well, his Lancer would turn a bit and wrap him up in his arms, pull him close and occasionally grumble something abut ‘go back to sleep you bastard’. And even more than waking up, Nux loved those long moments. When he could curl his legs up and his shoulders around, rest his head on Slit’s broad chest and feel the even rise and fall as his lungs worked. Remind himself that they were both alive, would die together and would live again.

And remind himself that even if they were both kami crazy War Boys, that didn’t mean they couldn’t have nice things. Like early morning cuddling. And late afternoon joint beatings of anyone who commented on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still super awkward about all this, so hopefully I'm getting it right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I claim no responsibility for this.

“Slit! Slit!”

 

Slit looked down, to see one of the War Pups that liked to stare at Nux while he worked.

 

“…yes?”  
“Look what I found!”

 

The War Pup lifted his carefully cupped hands to reveal a small, bright eyed bird.

His first thought was ‘food’. His second thought was ‘If I try to eat this thing, it’s going to try and kill me.’

The second thought was inspired by noticing that the little bird had a vicious looking beak and sharp little claws.

 

“I’mma name it!”

“…okay..”

 

To be honest, Slit had no idea what was going on. He really didn’t. He could just stare as the War Pup announced ‘I’m going to call her Birb!”

…How was this his life? How?

 

“Come on Birb! We have to go show you to Minder!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to insist this is not my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are all for people on Tumblr. This one was written for the ever lovely candy-chrome! 
> 
> And in case anyone's wondering, I'm digitalmoriarty on there, and I'm usually always open to requests!


End file.
